This invention relates generally to a music stand and, specifically, to a music stand that converts into a compact carrying case.
Musicians are generally required to perform in many different types of facilities and under a variety of circumstances. In a majority of cases, the facility in which the musician must perform lacks the necessary equipment for musical performances. As a result, musicians must be prepared to carry all of the required equipment for each performance. This includes sound amplifications systems and music stands in addition to sheet music and instruments.
The amount of equipment that is normally required for a performance has increased substantially in recent years, because of the electronic sophistication that audiences have become accustomed to expect. This means that at the minimum a large station wagon must be used to transport the equipment. In most cases a van or small truck is needed, depending on the size of the van and the size of the amplification equipment. A great deal of time has to be spent loading and unloading the equipment. Several trips have to be made between the van or transporting vehicle and the stage for setting up and taking down for each performance.
Most of the equipment is carried in music cases; including instruments, sheet music, and other small items which will fit into the case. The music stands must be carried separately. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a music stand which can be disassembled into a compact package which can be easily carried.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a music stand which can be disassembled and formed into a carrying case which can also be used to carry other equipment, such as sheets of music, instruments, etc.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a music stand which can be disassembled and formed into a carrying case and which is also adjustable in height.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a music stand which can be disassembled and formed into a carrying case, so that one part of the carrying case functions as a base of the music stand in which sheet music and other ancillary equipment can be stored during a performance and another part of the carrying case forms a music tray.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a music stand which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.